sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Theory and Methodology
Theory and Methodology is the 3rd episode of the third season of SEAL Team and the 47th episode of the series overall. Summary Bravo Team is on a mission in Azerbaijan to help retake a power plant in order to avoid political instability in the area. Plot Jason is running drills, and is running a tight ship. Forcing his team to continuously re-do thier exercise over and over again until they get it to his satisfaction. He seems on edge as they are getting a new Commanding Officer. On the way back from training they run into Erik, who introduces them to Captain Greyson Lindell. After work Clay meets his dad, Ash Spenser for a game of pool and to discuss their continued plan to help veterans be diagnosed for TBI as well as get Brett Swann his Purple Heart. His dad informs him of his plan to go about running into an old friend who can help, by accidentally running into him at dinner. Though reluctant, Clay agrees. However later he is called in to meet their new CO. He informs him he likes what he is doing but he needs to drop his case. Informing Clay there will be better psychologists to diagnose TBI for both active and inactive military personnel’s. Telling Clay, in no uncertain terms, to stop rocking the boat. Jason is out shopping with his daughter, Emma Hayes picking up supplies for her dorm room. Only to be slightly ambushed when she admits they are shopping for his place. She insists he lives in a cave and he needs to get some amenities. When they returned home she asked him where he wants some of his new kitchen supplies, but he doesn't care. Meanwhile, Ray is at home with his wife, Naima as she is looking at some fantasy homes online in the area. Knowing they won't be able to afford it, she insists she's only doing it for fun. Lisa and Sonny have made plans for their, rather romantic date 100 miles outside of town, not wanting to risk getting caught. He tells her he is just being more cautious like she asked, neglecting to inform her that Ray knows about them. On their way out of town, she is called back early for an intelligence briefing. She apologizes for ruining their date, but Sonny insists he does not mind. Lisa arrived late to her briefing, and Eric notices. Eric gathers his team in the board room to discuss their new mission. They are going to be sent to Azerbaijan to Support and advise the Azerbainani soldiers protecting the Tesirli Power Plan, as they will be taking lead. Everyone is debriefed and immediately sent out. While on the plane they go over the schematics for the building and surrounding areas. Needing stealth on their side the team gears up for a parachute jump. Everyone jumps on lands together safely, making their way through the forest to the power plant. After taking out a few guards, they notice the high-tech equipment and drones. Jason demands to know what is happening, only for them to be informed that they are fighting Iranian contractors, operating as mercenaries. Lisa does a deep dive to find out more information while Jason splits up his unit. They quickly managed to take out everyone and secure the premise. Having finished their mission everyone is back on board for the flight home, Bravo Team cheer to another job well done. Eric tries to consult Lisa, insisting she didn't do anything wrong, she could only work with the information they had been given. Clay uses this time to as Jason for advice about the orders he was given from the new CO. Jason suggests it's best to not rock the boat. Ray finds Eric and asks about becming Warrant Officer instead. That way he can still stay with Bravo, instead of becoming Master Chief. Lisa and Sonny touch base again about their date, when he asks her to grab food she declines saying she has another intelligence debriefing. Only for her to look over her notes, trying to find where she went from. Clay meets up with his father and is reluctant to tell him he cannot come to dinner with him on Friday. Telling him he has to drop his crusade. His father admits he is sad but not disappointed. Informing Clay she has very much cherished their time working together. Once at home, Ray informs his wife, instead of going out as Master Chief he is going to gun for the position of Warrant Officer. She asked if that will make things awkward between him and Jason, as he will then out-rank Jason. Meanwhile, Jason returns home to his empty apartment. He reads the note from his daughter who has returned back to university. He puts his microwave on so doesn’t have to have to listen to dead silence. Notes * Brett Swann and Alana Hayes were both mentioned, but do not appear. * This episode takes place in America and the Nagorno-Karabakh region of Azerbaijan. * DEVGRU's new commanding officer, Captain Greyson Lindell. * Clay Spenser is once again told to drop his crusade for Brett Swann, and in-return better mental health care will be provided for all SEALs. * Instead of beomin, Master Chief Ray Perry is going for the position of Warrant Officer * Clay Spenser brings up when he was off work from Bravo Team Paradise Lost Payback and Swann's suicide.Medicate and Isolate Death Count * Bravo Team kills at least 10 Iranian mercenaries & Armenian militia * Plus an unknown number with explosives. Trivia * Azerbaijan is a country in the South Caucasus region of Eurasia at the crossroads of Eastern Europe and Western Asia. It is bounded by the Caspian Sea to the east, Russia to the north, Armenia to the west and Iran to the south. Notes * Jessica Paré was credited, but does not appear. * This episode was originally named as Adapt and Overcome Quotes Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Others * Jamie McSharie as Captain Greyson Lindell * Ivan Djurovic as Richard Meyers * Andrew Hwang as Intelligence Officer * Aleksa Raicevic as Enemy Combatant References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3